Fangirl Convention 2001: Kouji and Fangil #000001
by Fangirl
Summary: Kouji's reality is not as perfect as he would like it to be. What will happen at the convention? Help me out! R+R please!


:::::SORRY ****

:::::SORRY!! I don't own Fushigi Yugi and such… and I know that if I did, I most likely wouldn't share it with all of you… I see you eye-balling my Kouji-chan! I'm watchin' you!:::::

(Cue morning-type rooster music…***)

Kouji opened his eyes to start a brand new, wonderful day; he stood up and opened the curtains, looking out into a sunny field. He breathed in the fresh air; pollution was scarce back in ancient china. How could life get any better? A pleasant smell swept through his nostrils..

"Kouji darling! I made you a really big breakfast! Time to get up!" an adoring voice called to him from across the house. He smiled and walked into his small kitchen, giving his fiancée a small kiss on the lips. She looked great, her hair neatly pulled back, dressed in a simple dress, with a blue and white apron resting on it's front. He sure was a lucky guy. " It smells great!" he said, mesmerized in the aroma. She set down tray after tray of food on the table, until it was covered. 

"Oh, and Kouji darling, I invited over your nice friend Tasuki, I figured you could go and see a sports game, then go out drinking after!" " Thanks dear," Kouji replied as Tasuki walked through the door… He was dressed in strange clothes, but for some reason, the black pants and odd coat didn't make anyone curious in the least. " Hello Kouji, old chap! I figured we could play a jolly-good game of croquet!" 

Kouji nodded and pressed the blinking red button on his boats and floated over to Tasuki, who was suddenly with another lady, she was pulling his hair. Kouji frowned at her and turned around, looking for his fiancée, she was gone, but there was a nice lion there in her place. The smell of burning filled his nostrils…..

AAAAANNNGGGT AAANNNGGTT AAANNNNGGGTTT!!!!!!!! The fire alarm went off.

Kouji shot out of bed at the sound and walked curiously into his kitchen. It was a little smoky, but he could see a pouting girl on his floor. She was sobbing kawaiily/pathetically over what appeared to be charred bacon. He rolled his eyes and bent down to comfort her. "Michiru, were you trying to make breakfast for me again?" She looked up with big teary eyes and a puppy look; " It is my Fangirl duty.. I just wanted to be a –a-a-a-a-a-a (sobbing) a good Fangirl!" "It's alright Michiru," Kouji said with sweatdrops, " You're doing fine… ahem.." 'God, I know I'm bringing something awful upon myself her e…' 

" Really? You mean you'll eat my breakfast I made you?" she said happily. "Uh…uh… uh…"Kouji spouted. 'Oh great… charred bacon again… I guess I've had worse.' 

As Kouji chewed endlessly on the bacon, Fangirl id No. one, (#00000000001) got dressed in a tight little Chinese style dress. She did her hair then came back into the kitchen to give Kouji his tux.

Kouji stared blankly at her, " why are you all dressed up?" he asked, while drinking a very large glass of V8. " Oh Kouji, you're silly, it's the annual Fangirl Convention! I've been talking about it for weeks!" Kouji scratched his chin trying to remember… hmmmn…

A vein popped out of Fangirl's forehead, " Oh!!! Just get dressed!"

*The Limo* ( format change…)

Kouji: how come it took us all day to get here?

Fangirl: I don't know.

Kouji: What is this thing again?

Fangirl: It is a big convention where all famous bishonen gather! Their Fangirls go to trade them , show them off, or auction them or whatever. 

Kouji: You're not trading me are you?

Fangirl: Of course not! You wanna know a secret Kouji?

Kouji: sure, what ever.. 

Fangirl: I'm actually the secret leader of the Fangirl association. You can't tell anyone though, because if it got out who the leader was, I might get assassinated.

Kouji: ASASSINATED?! Why? 

Fangirl: Some bishonen don't like Fangirls chasing them around. Some want revenge.

Kouji: hmmnn I wonder why.

That's it for chapter one. I know it is unbelievably short but bare with me. I have a reason!

I need help with the bishonen! Who should be at the party? Tell me your name, and what bishonen you like the most, and maybe ill put you in the next chapter! If you are a boy, then just suggest to me who should come! For example:

" Hi, your story is cute so far! Put in Pochi from Ninja Cadets! My name is Victoria C. Fangirl # 000565343!"

" Neat story, Kouji is soooo cool! Make sure that Omi, from Weiss Kruez is in there! I'm a boy, so I'm not a Fangirl….. Thanks! Bye!"

" Kawaii! This is Fangirl #0007845462, I think that I want to accompany Access, from Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne! My name is " Cute-Fin" Bye! 

And so forth! Tell me whatcha think!


End file.
